


Total Surrender

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: Dany dominates Sansa in a new way.





	Total Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FuckingFilthyFemslashFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FuckingFilthyFemslashFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> D/s, with Dany dominating and loving control, and Sansa submitting and loving letting go.

Dany was too bored to take another minute of her councillors blathering on. “Let us adjourn for today, my lords.”

They raised no objections. They knew better. 

She returned to her private chambers accompanied by an entourage of ladies-in-waiting, Queensguard knights, Dothraki bloodriders, handmaidens, and pages. Dany dismissed them all, all except her favorite lady-in-waiting, Sansa of House Stark. 

“I’m in the mood for some special entertainment, Sansa.”

“It is always my pleasure to serve you, Your Grace.”

“Then bend over the dressing table.”

Sansa carefully cleared away the bottles of perfume and then bent over as she’d been instructed. 

Dany raised the skirts of Sansa’s voluminous court gown and tucked the hem into the neckline to keep it out of her way. She peeled Sansa’s smallclothes down her legs. 

Sansa was standing with her legs together. She was a well-bred lady and only spread her legs when ordered to. 

Dany admired the sight of her ass. It was nicely rounded, as if made to be spanked. She did not require Sansa to keep count as she began to spank her, nor did she pretend it was punishment for any wrongdoing. There was never any ritual to it. Dany spanked Sansa whenever she felt like spanking her, for however long she wanted. 

Sansa’s hind-cheeks turned a lovely rosy red and still Dany continued spanking her. 

“You are even lovelier like this,” she told her. “If only the rest of the realm could see you.”

She heard the hitch in Sansa’s breath.

“Perhaps I will show them,” she teased, still spanking her. “Perhaps I will have you lay across my lap on the Iron Throne and I will raise your gown and spank your pretty ass in front of all my lords and ladies.”

Dany was not surprised to find Sansa already wet when she began to fondle her. She dipped two of her fingers into Sansa’s cunt and stroked her on the inside. She didn’t feel like fingering Sansa, though, or even fisting her. She was in the mood for something new. 

She pulled her fingers out of Sansa’s cunt, and with those same wet fingers, she rubbed the puckered rim of Sansa’s asshole. 

Sansa gasped in shock and straightened up. “Your Grace…”

“Will you not serve me with every part of yourself?” Dany asked her. 

Sansa said nothing, but she bowed her head submissively. 

Dany put a hand on her back and pressed, and Sansa laid her upper body across the table again. Her ass was Dany’s to do with as she pleased, and it pleased Dany to shove her finger up that tight little hole. A thought occurred to her that pleased her further. 

“Has anyone ever penetrated your ass before?”

“No, Your Grace,” Sansa confirmed.

It pleased her to be the first to use Sansa’s asshole, to take the last of her virginity. She opened the chest of toys at the foot of her bed and selected a small dildo with a flared base, an item perhaps designed for this very act. She coated it in oil and lined the head up with Sansa’s asshole. Then she put her palm flat against the base and pressed down, forcing a moan out of Sansa as the little dildo was forced into her. 

Dany remembered the first time her own ass was penetrated. She knew that Sansa must be feeling as though there was something very large stuffed up her ass, never mind how small the dildo actually was. But this dildo was only to open her up, to teach her ass to accept being filled. 

Dany knelt behind Sansa and began to lick her cunt in long strokes, from clit to hole. It didn’t take very long before Sansa was squirming and releasing a great gush of wetness. 

When Dany stood up, Sansa started to straighten up too. Dany pressed her back down, and she looked at Dany over her shoulder, an unasked question on her face.

“I’m going to take you like you’ve never been taken before, Sansa. I’m going to take you in the most thorough way a person can be taken.”

“If it pleases you to take me in that manner, Your Grace, then it pleases me to be taken.”

Dany strapped on her harness and selected her favorite dildo. It was a big one, as long and thick as her first husband’s cock. She had fucked Sansa’s cunt with it many times, but undoubtedly it would feel even larger in her ass. 

She lined up the dildo with Sansa’s hole and then held her hips firmly as she slowly pushed into her. Sansa made a long keening sound as Dany continued deeper and deeper into her ass. Dany didn’t stop until she’d made Sansa take it all. 

Then she leaned over her and kissed her shoulder. She wiped away Sansa’s tears. “How does it feel?”

“It feels like you’ve entered my soul, Your Grace, not merely my body. I thought I was yours before, but you have made me surrender more completely than I ever imagined possible.”

Dany kissed her lips in a brief, sweet kiss.

“I own you, Sansa Stark. I did not need to buy you and I do not need to keep you in chains. You are my own willing slave, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

Dany pulled halfway out.

“Is it over?” Sansa asked.

Dany pushed back into her ass. “No, it’s just starting.”


End file.
